Between Twilight and New Moon
by baileyecullen
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened that summer between Twilight and New Moon? Stephenie Meyer completely skips and leaves it out of her series. This is my story of what I would think they would do over the summer.
1. Chapter 1

Between Twilight and New Moon

Chapter 1: Summer begins

Have you ever wondered what happened that summer between Twilight and New Moon? Stephenie Meyer completely skips and leaves it out of her series. This is my story of what I would think they would do over the summer.

I was in the last period of the day…gym. Ugh how I hated it. But I tried to look on the bright side. This was the last day of school and soon I would have the whole summer to do whatever I wanted, of course with Edward.

It felt like forever before the gym coaches yelled for us to go change. As changed into my clothes, girls chatted happily about what they were doing over the summer and where they were going. I wasn't going anywhere, Charlie didn't have enough money to spend on a vacation this year and I was okay with that I didn't want to spend that much time away from Edward anyway.

As I walked out of the locker room, Mike was gathering his things. He looked up right as I was walking toward him. "Three minutes and twenty seconds until the bell rings!" Mike said excitedly. Apparently he was counting down. I laughed in response.

"Are you going anywhere this summer?" I could see by the look on his face that he had a lot planned for this summer. "Yeah, my family and I are going to California to see some family and friends. It will be nice to see some sun."

The bell finally rang, the whole entire day had dragged on tremendously and I couldn't wait to leave. I started walking toward the door watching every step I took; I was getting pretty bad on the whole balance thing.

Edward met me at the door, seeing the breathtaking look on his face made my heart skip a beat. He noticed and laughed, I blushed in response. He took my hand as we walked toward his Volvo. "So Bella Swan, you made it through your junior year of high school, next stop seniorville."

"It won't be the only time I'll be a senior." I said in a low voice that only he could hear and nudged him gently. He growled softly. "Yes Bella, this will be the one and only time you will be a senior. I won't let you become a monster." He said matter-of-factly. "But I have already chosen the life I want. This life has no interest to me without you in it." But I knew he didn't care. He didn't want to make me a monster, a creature that was designed to kill as he stated it.

I dropped the topic and sighed as I knew very well that my argument wouldn't change his mind or even make him think about what I wanted. Of course, I could always go to one of the other Cullen's to get my wishes fulfilled. I was glad Edward could read my mind because I was thinking of options.

We pulled up at my house; Edward opened my door for me and grabbed my bag. I grabbed the key from my pocket; its rough texture cut my finger. "Ouch!" I exclaimed. I pulled my hand out to examine the damage. Edward held his breath as he looked through my truck. He found what he was looking for. I saw what it was as he pulled it out, a first aid kit. I knew Charlie had snuck something in there.

He quickly grabbed an alcohol wipe and a bandage from the box. He cleaned my finger and wrapped the bandage around tightly. He stopped holding his breath, so I opened the door and walked into the house. The scent of lemon overwhelmed my nose, a reminder of the almost deadly mopping trial yesterday.

I went into the kitchen and started digging through the fridge; I was frustrated as I found there was nothing that I wanted to make. Edward found some hamburger patties and sliced cheese, so I dug through the pantry until I found the buns. Edward had to keep the conversation going as we cooked the food. I was very unaware of what he was saying because I kept thinking of my options.

Edward smiled at me and let go of my hand. It seemed like a everyday routine for him, a warning that Charlie was about to open the door. I went and greeted him. "Hey dad." I said while wiping my greasy hands on a clean towel.

"Hey Bells." My dad sighed while hanging his gun up. I could tell he had a slow day at work. "How was work?" I asked trying to keep the conversation going. "Slow. We didn't get any calls, so I spent my day playing solitaire on the stations dinosaur of a computer."

Edward suddenly appeared in the room, I hated when he was quiet like that. "Hello Charlie." Edward said shaking my dad's hand. "Hello Edward, something smells good. What's for dinner Bells?"

"Hamburgers." I laughed remembering the look on Edward's face when he looked and smelled the raw ingredients. I suddenly heard the timer go off. "Well there done." I said running to the kitchen to take them out of the frying pan.

I tried to be quiet as I put the food on plates, to listen to Charlie and Edward's conversation. I could only here very quiet mumbles and that was even with my excellent hearing. "So Charlie," I heard Edward say. "Would it be okay if I took Bella on vacation with my family this summer?"

"Yes, that's okay with me. But it probably won't be okay with Bella, she hates when you spend money on her." Charlie rolled his eyes. I sighed; Edward knew I didn't want him to spend money on me. I feel that way because I never have anything to give back.

I wouldn't be surprised if the Cullen's were billionaires. But, I didn't want to think about all there money and things, it made me feel like I wasn't good enough for Edward, I knew that without even thinking about it. But I also knew that even a supermodel wouldn't be good enough for Edward.

I carried the plates to the table. "Dinners ready!" I shouted. Charlie and Edward came and sat at the table. As usual Edward apparently wasn't hungry. I guess he said that every time for Charlie's sake. Every time he had another excuse like, "I had a big lunch," or "I'm just not that hungry."

The conversation during dinner was slow, it's normally always like that because, when Charlie likes the food I cook, he can't talk because he is stuffing it in his mouth and getting seconds, but when he doesn't like the food, he talks too much so he can get out of it and eat a snack later.

Typical Charlie, you can read him like an open book. I guess that's where I got that from. I guess I got about 85 percent of what I am like from Charlie, I know I got a lot of my looks from my mom. But the way I act is almost an exact duplicate to how Charlie acts.

After dinner, Charlie waddled to the living room to watch sports and Edward and I went to the Cullen's. We took his Volvo because, someway or another he couldn't get my truck to start. He and I both know you have to try to get it running two times before it will work. He only tried once, but I didn't argue, because I knew that he didn't want to drive my apparently 'piece of junk'.

When we got to the Cullen's, Alice greeted us at the door. We went inside and Alice had set up the whole entire house in party decorations, I didn't know what was going on until, I saw the huge banner by the fireplace that said, SCHOOL'S OUT! NEXT STOP SENIORVILLE!

I was seriously thinking about killing Alice, but I knew that was impossible for a human so I just sighed. I guess Edward's; "next stop seniorville" was a hint about Alice's doing. "Alice what is all this?" I was really getting frustrated. "This is our end of the school Year party!" She said excitedly. "I invited the whole entire junior class to celebrate becoming seniors next year!" I looked at her in disbelief. "What have you done?!?" I stammered, trying to catch my breath.

Look for the next chapter; **It's the party that I never wanted. **Coming soon


	2. 2: It's that party that I never wanted

**Between Twilight and New Moon**

**Chapter 2: It's the party that I never wanted.**

This is not happening, I told myself. You are just having a bad dream. I pinched myself until my skin turned blue. Apparently I wasn't dreaming or it was probably better putting it as a nightmare.

Alice looked at me, "Are you okay?" I couldn't respond, the room started to get dizzy, the noise of the party stopped, and the lights started to fade. And that's the last thing I remember.

The next thing I knew, I heard an angel speaking. "Bella? Bella? Please wake up." I slowly opened my eye and saw Edward before me, looking into my eyes. Alice hugged me tight. I stood up trying to balance myself.

The party was still going on; I could hear the sound of it coming up the stairs. I didn't recognize the room I was in, but I was clearly informed by the picture on the wall. It was a picture of Alice and Jasper, as beautiful as ever.

"Are you ready for the party?" Edward asked me. "Yes," I said trying to be enthusiastic. We walked down stairs and everyone cheered. I saw my friends, Eric, Angela, Mike, and Jessica, so that made me feel a little better. Eric had a drink in his hand and the other arm was wrapped around Angela's waist. "Hey Bella! Glad you could come to your party!" He laughed and the others followed.

"So Bella, what are you doing this summer?" Jessica asked me. I could see that she just wanted to get this conversation started so she could talk about her plans the whole time. "I don't really have any plans." I said shrugging. "Really? Well that's too bad; I am going to New Mexico to see some friends and family…" I tried to tune her out; once you got her started she never stopped.

It gave me the opportunity to get away, I found Edward again. "Yes," I said. He turned around. "Yes what?" he said raising his eyebrows. "Yes I'll go on vacation with you; I heard your whole entire conversation with Charlie." I said. Edward laughed. "Okay, were going to Alaska to see the Denali."

"Denali?" I wondered, "Who are they?" Edward squinted his eyes for a minute. "I didn't tell you?" "I don't remember if you did or not but please tell me." Edward thought for a minute. "The Denali, are a coven that live in Alaska, they are just like us. Vegetarian."

After the party was over, which I didn't enjoy too much. Edward drove me home. Like most nights, he said goodbye at the door. But I knew that he would be waiting for me upstairs. He kissed me softly and left.

I walked through the hallway, and saw Charlie, asleep on the couch, with yet another plate of half-eaten hamburgers. The TV was still on blabbering about some Basketball game. "Dad?" I asked my asleep and out of it father. He woke up, "Bella? I thought you had a party to go to."

I laughed. "Dad! The party was over two hours ago, I stayed at the Cullen's after the party. Have you really been asleep all this time?" He groaned and quickly got off the couch, "I'm going to bed." "Me too." I said. Clearly, I knew I would be going to bed not really going to sleep.

I went into the bathroom and changed into a tank top and shorts. Since Edward had been staying over almost every night now, I invested in some actually normal sleepwear. I skipped to the bedroom, making sure Charlie was asleep. I pressed my ear lightly to the wall and could hear him snoring; that was a sign that he was delirious.

As I quietly opened the door to my bedroom, I could see Edward sitting on my bed, apparently he didn't notice me. He was holding something in his hands, two thin slips of paper perhaps. I walked in and sat on the bed. He looked up at me and smiled. He turned the two slips of paper around and his grin grew wider "We leave in a week."

**Authors note: Sorry the chapter is so short. Christmas break starts Friday, so longer chapters will come more often.**


	3. Chapter 3: Vacation anyone?

**Between Twilight and New Moon**

**Chapter 3: Vacation anyone?**

I couldn't get my mind off of packing. All of this packing was driving me insane! And it surely didn't help when Alice wanted to pack everything I owned…we were only going to be gone for two weeks!

Somebody rang the doorbell. I assumed it was Edward since; we were leaving in two hours. Two hours? Oh I felt like I was going to faint. But I felt pretty covered. Alice packed everything I forgot, and told me everything about the Denali that Edward didn't.

So yeah can't wait to see Tanya…okay that was a bit sarcastic. Alice had told me that about twenty years ago, Tanya had a thing for Edward, apparently he turned her down nicely but now I have to face her and have her hate me because I took Edward. Oh joy…

"Bella, seriously do I need to give you a muscle relaxer?" Alice looked at me with wide eyes. I looked at her as if she were insane. "I'm fine Alice." I answered the door and saw Edward, my Edward staring at me with the most beautiful crooked smile on his face.

"Ready to go?" he asked me. "Sure." I said, I was still feeling faint. Edward grabbed my bags and threw them in the trunk of Emmett's Jeep as if they were blankets. I swear, one of these days Charlie is going to see Edward with his unnatural strength, and put him to work, and I don't think Edward will like fixing our plumbing.

We all got in the Jeep, Edward started the car and we were off. For Alaska. I could picture it in my head. Everybody else gong to sunny places like Texas, California, and Florida for the break and me being the only one saying, "I went to Alaska!" people would literally think I was insane.

We got to the airport, in a record amount of time. I hit Edward on the back. "No speeding!" I said giving him a look, "human that could die in the car!" Alice rolled her eyes. "Edward is a very safe driver." I could hardly believe that. When it was time to got on the plane, I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down, but as I knew too much, I wouldn't be able to calm down.

I started bouncing in my seat, which started driving Edward crazy. "Would you stop that please," he said. I stopped and started drumming my fingers on the seat and tapping my foot. Edward put a hand on my leg and my arm. "Bella, calm down please." I didn't know what else to do, so I just fell asleep for the rest of the plane ride.

The first thing I heard was, "Bella, Bella? Wake up were here." I slowly opened my eyes, to see Edward leaning over me gently shaking me. "Were already here?!?" I asked him doubtfully. "Yes, you slept a very long time."

We got out of the plane; it took a very long time to find our luggage, since Alice had packed her and I 6 suitcases each. She was so crazy! When we finally did find our entire luggage, we got into two taxis, and were off to the Denali. I was bobbing in my seat again, I was nervous about seeing Tanya.

We drove through the frozen tundra of Alaska. I took in the beautiful scenery as I was thinking about all the ice. Bella + Ice = not good. The drive seemed like It took forever, but we finally reached a big cottage. We got out of the two taxis and started to unload the luggage. I heard a noise and turned around to see three figures come out of the cottage. "Long time no see," the strawberry blonde one said.

Authors note: Sorry again it's such a short chapter!! I am trying to build suspense here, but I am not very good at it. I will start to work on chapter for and I promise it will be longer!!!!!! Happy holidays!!!


	4. Chapter 4: I feel so unworthy

Between Twilight and New Moon

Chapter 4: I feel so unworthy

She was beautiful. She was everything. With her gorgeous strawberry blonde curls, perfect skin, perfect everything. I had no idea why Edward had turned her down. I felt so unworthy. Apparently Edward thinks I'm better than her but I certainly don't.

Tanya gave me a look like I was unwelcome. "Edward? Who is this?" Tanya asked him pointing to me like I was some rat. Edward interlocked his fingers with mine. "Tanya, this is Bella, my Bella." Tanya crossed her arms. "Well, welcome." She said her voiced iced with fake sweetness.

Edward laughed and let go of my hand. He grabbed the luggage and effortlessly carried it into the cottage. I suddenly felt calm, Jasper walked by me. "Thanks," I said. He nodded in response and carried other luggage into the cottage.

Edward walked out, rubbing his hands together. I stood there mesmerized by how Tanya could be so mean, and only I could see it. Alice skipped over to me and whispered into my ear. "You're not the only one who sees through Tanya's fakeness. Jaz and I have thought this for years."

I let my shoulders relax. Knowing I wasn't the only one who saw through her, made me feel a little better. "The whole entire time, we are here. She will be mean to you. She thinks you stole Edward away from her." Alice told me shaking her head. "How do you know that?" I asked, "I thought only Edward could read minds." Alice looked at me, "I can read Tanya like a book. She's going to make another play for Edward while were here."

I looked at her in disbelief. "What if she gets Edward?" I said frightened of loosing him. Alice laughed, "She won't, I've seen the way Edward looks toward you and her." Edward is just polite and is nice to her. He kind of has a disliking toward her too. But he still doesn't see through that fake sweetness." She said grimly.

We walked into the cottage, and the most amazing smell of butterscotch overwhelmed my nose. A woman I hadn't seen before saw me and laughed. "We like to keep the house smelling fresh." She smiled, "I'm Kate, Tanya's sister." I shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you." I said trying to get over the bad mood I was in since I saw Tanya.

Edward walked down from a hallway. "Ah." He said, "I see you've met Kate." He smiled at Kate. "Bella, I put your entire luggage in your room." He took my hand, and started walking me down the very long mysterious hallway. We finally got to a door, and he opened it.

It was an amazingly beautiful room. It silver lace curtail across the window, bringing in a pale light. The bedspread was a delicate lavender and silver. Everything in the room was based around these two colors.

"Thus is where you will be staying." He said. "You'll still stay in my room at night won't you?" I turned to face him. "Or will you be partying all night with Tanya?" I asked barely getting her name out. "Of course, I will be in here every night with you. Your more important to me than any party, human, or vampire on this Earth." He said smiling.

I smiled at him. He left me to start unpacking my luggage. I opened the first suitcase and smelled my familiar clothes. I suddenly missed home. Alice gracefully walked into the room. "Hey Alice." I said, even I could hear the glumness in my voice. She smiled at me, "oh Bella, don't look so down, this will be fun!" She said excitedly.

We walked into the kitchen, Edward, was already coking lunch. Well I guess it was only my lunch, I was the only one here with human needs. I sat at the table with Alice, and she talked about all the amazing things we could do in Alaska. Edward sat down a toasted ham sandwich in front of me.

It was very good. After I ate, Alice and I went shopping. I was still glum. When we got back, we walked into the house and everyone was watching a movie. Tanya was all over Edward, every few seconds; she would move an inch closer to Edward. They obviously didn't hear us come in. Because as I watched her, she leaned her whole body onto Edward, he tried moving away, but she grabbed onto him!

I couldn't believe what I was seeing! I let a few tears out before I ran into my room, as Alice raced after me. She slowly opened the door, giving me a sad look. I knew she had seen exactly what I had seen. "Bella, maybe I was wrong. This time Tanya is playing her hardest knowing she has competition; she has a good chance of winning after all." Alice cam and sat on the bed and just held me while I cried.

I knew I had no chance of winning against Tanya. Maybe I could get Kate on my side. But I knew that wasn't possible, because she was Tanya's sister. But I knew two things for sure. This would be one of the worst Summers I had ever had, and those strawberry blonde curls with there iced on fake sweetness were about to make me loose everything I loved, Forever.


End file.
